1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to mobile telecommunication systems, and in particular, to a system and method for initiating responses to location-based events, based on state/attribute information (e.g., user location, current time, preferences for location-based services).
2. Background
Mobile telecommunication units (hereinafter also referred to as “mobile units”), such as in-vehicle navigation systems, cellular phones and other wireless devices, have become a pervasive part of many cultures. For example, a wireless phone is a valuable emergency tool that can be taken almost anywhere. For many users, the ability to call for help in an emergency is the principal reason they own a wireless phone. But that help may never arrive, or may be too late, if the call does not get through or if emergency response teams cannot locate the user quickly.
In a senes of orders since 1996, the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) has taken action to improve the quality and reliability of 911 emergency services for wireless phone users, by adopting rules to govern the availability of basic 911 services and the implementation of enhanced 911 (E911) for wireless emergency services in the United States. The E911 rules seek to improve the reliability of wireless 911 emergency services and to provide emergency services personnel with location information that will enable these emergency services personnel to locate and assist wireless 911 callers. The E911 rules require that wireless carriers deliver 911 calls and implement the technology that provides the 911 emergency call response center with information about the caller's location.
The approximate location of a mobile unit is typically known to the telecommunication infrastructure based on knowledge of which base station is communicating with the mobile unit. Unfortunately, such coarse position information is inadequate for most emergency applications. To improve the effectiveness of such applications, various positioning technologies have been leveraged to increase the accuracy of position information. One particular solution integrates Global Positioning System (GPS) information into the telecommunication infrastructure to accurately determine the locations of mobile units within a defined reference system. Another solution uses a network of low powered beacons scattered throughout the usage area to provide more precise position information for mobile units. Regardless of the positioning technology used, telecommunication systems now have the ability to accurately determine the geographic location of mobile units using precise location information.
The advent of precise location information for mobile units has made possible location-based services (LBS). Some examples of LBS service applications include, without limitation, routing, content searching, tracking and value-added analysis. Routing applications provide a user with detailed routing information between two or more locations including, for example, turn-by-turn directions, trip distance and expected travel time. Content searching provides location-relevant information to segments or groups of users who share a common information need, such as subscribers to a wireless service and a group of employees. Typical types of location-based content include, without limitation, directories, news, weather, traffic, points-of-interest (POI) and emergency alerts. Tracking services can be used to track various classes of users. These would include various classes of individuals (e.g., children, elderly), assets (e.g., equipment, vehicles) and fleets (e.g., service vehicles). Value-added analysis services include predicting traffic problems based on current conditions, gathering information (e.g., frequency, timing) about users passing by a particular location, designing systems that can be dynamically reconfigured based on the location of user demand, or determining the location of a cell tower installation based on previously collected location data.
Although most LBS applications are developed to enhance the user's wireless experience, research indicates that wireless subscribers may not want wireless marketing and advertisers to know their specific location. Indeed, many wireless and online service providers are altering their wireless strategies due to negative reaction to location-based advertising. For example, a wireless subscriber may not want to be inundated with advertisements each time he or she walks by a business or while at home. The subscriber, however, may want to know if a specific product is on sale at a nearby store. In this case, the subscriber is in control of the location information and decides when and with whom to share their location information. With the increasing pervasiveness of wireless phones, the subscriber's privacy concerns must be addressed to ensure the viability of LBS technology.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method for initiating responses to location-based events based on state/attribute information (e.g., location, time, user preferences for location-based services).